Rise of the Wonderlucks
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: What if the evil Wonderlucks couldn't get to Mars? They then decide to kill any human they see and that includes Elizabeth. However, Sweetie and Executor won't allow that to happen, but this time they can't fight alone. Will they gather the help needed to stop these rogue appliances? You must read The Magnet's Mistress and The Stolen Magnet before you read this.
1. A Silly Claw Crane

A Silly Claw Crane

Sweetie enjoyed her new life and job with Elizabeth and Executor. However, since she was much younger, she had a goofy prankster side to her too. She'd often play around with the broken cars and machinery to try and light up their day.

Sweetie noticed one of the cars, a pink convertible mustang, with golden streamers stuck on her, giving her the name Rapunzel, was having the worst time possible. Sweetie then decided to pull a scare prank on her on her, so she hid behind a pile of metal objects, then howled and snarled like a wolf.

Rapunzel heard this and thought there actually was a wolf around nearby and tried to get away, but she wasn't functioning correctly so she couldn't move from that spot. Sweetie then grabbed her with the three claws she had at the bottom of her head, but not hard so she wouldn't hurt her. They both started laughing after that.

"Very funny you big stinker." Rapunzel told her, through laughter "I guess I can call you the were-crane now."

"Hey, anything to get you to laugh." Sweetie replied, laughing with her, "I guess I am the were-crane now! Aroooo! I howl to the mooooon!"

They both of them wouldn't stop laughing until Sweetie saw Executor come over, giving her the 'you're being a goofball' stare. Sweetie did an embarrassed laugh from that.

"Sweetie, stop playing around, we have work to do." Executor told her, nudging her to keep working "You can play all you want later, okay."

Sweetie rolled her eyes "Okay, father Executor, I'm going."

"Good, especially since I here there's trouble brewing nearby." Executor brought up "We need to help Elizabeth prepare for it and it might not be pretty."

"How so? What's going on?" Sweetie asked

"Rumor has it that a group of rogue appliances known as the Wonderlucks are trying to kill any human they can find. They're not afraid to destroy machinery that tries to stop them either." Executor informed his adopted claw crane daughter

"Well, we won't let that happen." She replied "Let's stop them before they can get anyone."

Executor admired Sweetie's attitude towards this, since she had become much braver since he first met her. They weren't going to let these rogues destroy humans, especially if Elizabeth would be a possible target. They were going to need a plan, but they both knew one thing. They were going to need help to stop them. Will they find the help they need?

To be continued….


	2. Fall Of the Magnet

Fall of the Magnet

Executor stood guard throughout the night in case the Wonderlucks came through there. Sweetie went to warn Elizabeth and her new light grey wolfdog, Silver Song. Elizabeth also wrote a note for Silver Song to bring to Ellie to warn them too. However at the former junkyard, a tragedy was about to happen.

When Sweetie was on guard near the house to make sure Elizabeth was safe, Executor was out in the back part of their home. That's when the magnet was ambushed. Wonderluck scouts, which were giant toaster, started loosening Executor's screws, trying to unhook him from his crane.

Executor soon saw them and knocks them away from him.

"So you're the filth who are trying to kill humans." Executor snapped

"What are you going to do, magnet?" one of the scouts mocked "You're weakened."

"That might be the case, but if I go down, it won't be without a fight!" Executor responded, grabbing several of the scouts with his head

Before Executor could get rid of them, he felt his cables coming lose and he became detached from his tower crane, slowly closing his eyes.

Sweetie heard the crash and screamed when she saw Executor's lifeless head on the ground.

"Father!" she cried out "Whoever did this is going to get it!"

Sweetie then heard the snickering from the Wonderluck scouts and she rushed at them, scooping them with her claws and threw them so far so she knew they would break upon landing. She then went back to Executor's head and cried softly.

Elizabeth and Silver Song ran over to discover what happened. Elizabeth went over to comfort Sweetie, then pet Executor's head.

"I can fix him, don't worry Sweetie." Elizabeth told her

"I know….." Sweetie replied, quietly, then looked angry "But this threat needs to end and I need to be able to stop it like an alpha should. I will have to take my father's place for now."

Sweetie then tried to figure out what to do about the Wonderlucks, especially after what they just did to Executor. She needed to get them back to make sure they'd never do that again so her friends didn't suffer the same fate. She was about to become more dangerous, but she was hoping she could pull it off and be victorious.

To be continued….

 _Ellie belongs to Lampi01. Thanks for letting me use you characters. They're very fun to work with._


	3. Sweetie takes Down the Leader

Sweetie takes Down the Leader

Sweetie was enraged after the Wonderlucks had killed her father, Executor. She was going to make sure it would never happen again to anyone else. In the cover of night, she went out in search of who was in charge of this horrible group. She then saw the parts shop she rebuilt with a suspicious gang of appliances right outside of it. The young claw crane listened to their conversation, the leader appearing to be a large fridge.

"We took down the magnet as instructed." One of the scouts brought up

"Good and what of the mistress?" the leader asked

"We couldn't get to her in time." The scout replied "Some she-crane got in the way, wiping out most of our scouts."

"Then she'll need to die too." The leader responded, but before he could speak again Sweetie grabbed him with her claw

"So, I'm a in the way?! I will be for trying to kill my mistress and killing my father!" Sweetie snapped with the pure anger in her voice and eyes

"The crane!" the scouts shouted "She's going to kill us!"

"It doesn't have to be this way! Can't you understand that you can all get new lives with new masters or mistress?! My mistress can help you all with that!" Sweetie yelled

The scouts started talking to one another

"Silence! This crane talks madness!" the leader snapped "I was part of this part shop once and all those humans care about is getting our parts!"

"Not all of them, my mistress will help you all find love again! Isn't that what you really want?" Sweetie asked all the scouts

They nod and stand by Sweetie, seeing her as their leader now

"What, you can't follow her, she's just a naïve crane!" the fridge leader snapped

"That's enough out of you!" Sweetie snarled

Sweetie then threw him so far, she knew he's break easily. All the scouts climbed into Sweetie's crane body where a human would normally be and she took them home to be worked on, then they got out of her. Sweetie then saw Elizabeth and she just reattached Executor's head to his cables and he slowly started waking up again.

"Father!" Sweetie yelled and nuzzled Executor with tears in her eyes "I thought I lost you."

"No, I'm okay, my daughter." Executor responded, nuzzling her back, then saw all the toaster scouts "What are they doing here?"

"Your daughter is our leader now, sir." One of the scouts told him "She's a brave young crane that said your mistress can find homes for us."

Elizabeth looked to them "Of course I'll help all of you. She said and looked at Sweetie, petting her lightly "Good girl, Sweetie."

Sweetie helped Executor and Elizabeth rebuild the Wonderluck machines and find them good homes, making them happy. Sweetie was happy to see them get a new life and Executor couldn't have been more proud of her and loved that she was now his daughter. She really had become a leader and more mature. Sweetie still had some of her childish behaviors though. She still acted silly to make everyone happy again. What mattered to everyone else though, is that everyone was happy and living a great

The big trio will return in _A Magnet in Love_

 _Special thanks to Lampi01 for suggesting that the Wonderluck leader was the partshop fridge._


End file.
